Some Kind of Love
by zookitty
Summary: They seemed so happy…he wondered if he would ever know that kind of love…Peter, Simone, Charles centric


**Author Note**: this is just something I came up with when watching the party scene in 6 months ago. I hope you like it

**Spoilers: **Six Months Ago

* * *

Peter took the cup from Heidi and watched as she and Nathan danced. Heidi's arms wound around his brother tightly. They were so in love, so happy. Nathan sent Peter one of those big brotherly looks and Peter smiled. Nathan always seemed to be taking care of him that it was nice to see Nathan truly enjoying something for himself sometimes. 

Peter's smile faded softly as he glanced at the ground. Heidi was the best sister-in-law anyone could ask for. Kind, caring, fun…everything he had always hoped Nathan would one day find. He was happy for his brother, but there was a slight nagging inside him that was hard to ignore. There was no one in his life he had ever felt that way about, there never had been. Given he had been on a few dates, but none of them…fit.

OoOoO

Peter glanced down at the paper again. This was the Deveaux building? He looked examined it with his eyes. He always did this when he came to a new place. He would look it over until he could paint and accurate picture of it in his mind. His eyes stopped on the roof.

There were beautiful craved cherubim gargoyles up on the ledge. He smiled. Things like that still tickled the child in him. Nathan said it was one of his quarks; an idiosyncrasy that caused Peter to stop and notice the beauty that others took for granite. The youngest Petrelli had always been that way, though it was much worse when he was younger. Back then he would occasionally see something interesting and just wander off, completely oblivious to everything else. He chuckled at the memory.

_Ok Peter, no more stalling. _He told him self. He took a deep breath and walked through the doors. The inside of the building was more normal than the outside. He felt slightly disappointed, but shook his head. What had he expected? Red carpets, chandeliers and tapestries?

He made his way over to the elevator and entered it. He glanced again at the paper and pressed the button it indicated. He watched the numbers rise slowly; his mind wondering again.

He was about to meet Mr. Deveux. Peter would be the hospice nurse for this man. It was Peter's first job and he was more than a little nervous. He shifted from one foot to the other trying to gain some amount of calm.

The elevator reached the top floor, Peter wasn't sure if the ride had been too quick or not short enough. He stepped into the hall and headed over to a door. He knocked softly on it.

The door swung open and Peter had to blink to keep the surprise from showing on his face. He knew he was going to meet his new boss's daughter, but why hadn't anyone warned him that she was so pretty? She had soft brown skin, dark endless eyes and curly brown hair that fell around her face. When she smiled Peter thought he was going to be the one needing a nurse. Her smile seemed to envelop her whole face with its beauty. She seemed to be radiating joy and Peter could help but smile back.

"Can I help you?" She asked and he realized he hadn't yet said anything.

"Oh yes sorry," He stuttered trying to regain control of his sense. "I'm Peter Petrelli…the hospice nurse."

"It's nice to meet you," She replied. "I'm Simone Deveux." She stepped away from the door giving him room to enter. He looked around quickly taking in the penthouse. It was classy, but not extraordinary. Peter relaxed slightly. He felt surprisingly at home almost instantly, much more at home than his apartment or his parent's house. "This is this the living room," Simone informed him waving hers graceful as she spoke. "Over there is the kitchen and the library. The bathroom is that way and my father is in her." She walked across the large main room toward a door at the far end. He followed behind her more than a little anxious to get a glimpse of the man he would be working with after this.

Simone opened the door and entered with Peter in tow. His gaze spun around the room taking in all of it instantly. The room was simple enough. There was a large window that cast the sun's rays on the room's occupant. The man sat on the bed, propped up by pillows. He had a dark complexion and almost no hair. The man's dark orbs looked straight at Peter causing the young nurse to be glad he wasn't hiding anything; Peter was convinced that if he had been this man would have known it instantly.

"Dad this is Peter Petrelli," Simone said coming to the side of her father. "this is my father Charles Deveux." With those simple words she took her leave of them. Peter hadn't meant to but his eyes followed her all the way out the door. It was a moment before he turned back to his new patient.

"Have a seat Mr. Petrelli," Charles said waving at the chair at his bedside. Peter took it grateful to be able to stop standing there awkwardly.

"Call me Peter please," The young nurse said politely.

"Call me Mr. Deveux," Charles said sharply. Peter felt himself instantly straighten in the chair. That tone made him instantly act formal and the look Charles was giving him reminded him way to much of his father. A smile slowly broke its way free from the man's face. The grin quickly turned into a full on chuckle. . Peter couldn't help but laugh also; he had been all to fooled by the clever charade. Now, however, he wasn't sure why. Charles face seemed made to smile as if he was unaccustomed to frowns.

"Call me Charles."

* * *

**AN: **for now this is just a oneshot but it may be expanded on if there is an interest 


End file.
